


Riptide

by AngelsGuts



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: Just a soft lil beach trip between Dark and Yan. Originally written with different characters, so characterization might be a little weird, but it's sweet so here ya go uvuWarning for implied sex!





	Riptide

Golden hues from the setting sun ricocheted off of the gleam in Dark’s deep charcoal eyes - the illumination somehow making him softer, warmer, impossibly alluring. The radio filled the gentle silence between them, love songs from an old playlist strung together by his tiny yandere lover. Yan’s lilted voice weaved between notes, adding her own charm to the already charming songs. Her head rested against the window, singing to the reflection before her. She wore a gentle smile, rosy hues drinking in the image of her beloved. She sang to him, gentle and full of admiration. Love radiated from her small form, the warmth traveling between the hands gently clasped between them. Dark’s thumb gently rubbed circles into her palm, and all was well in the world.

Late night travels became something of a hobby for the two - the light from the moon intoxicating them, the stars their own addiction. Nothing compared to drinking the moonlight from your lover’s lips, sat upon the cliff tops and risen above the world.

They had a favorite place - a place far away from the highways and the streetlights. A place where they both lost themselves completely in each other; no distractions, no pain, just their love for each other. When they retreated to the edge of the world - a beautiful cliff overlooking the ocean - the world around them fell apart.  _ They  _ were the world - an angel and a demon - two merged into one to make only the highest of divines. Their hands rested on each other, desperate for the contact of their other half. When they were rejoined, when they breathed as one, that is when there was peace.

Tonight, they’d run down to the riptide, hand in hand, barefoot in the sand. That’s what he’d promised. They’d lose themselves in each other all over again.

Dark pulled into the abandoned parking lot, breathing in deeply before looking over to his lover. She looked back at him, and they shared a warm smile. Slowly, she lifted herself from the window, attention being brought to their hands. She lifted his hand to her mouth, pressed a soft kiss to the knuckles. Dark rested his hand on her cheek in return. He tilted her chin up before leaning in to press a kiss to her delicate lips. The kiss was soft and slow, a contained chaos accumulating between them just as it always did. The energies in the air bent around them as they came together, unable to handle the sheer intensity of their devotion.

They pulled away slowly, moonlight illuminating their blush-dusted skin.

“ **_Shall we?_ ** ” Dark asked softly, pushing a strand of hair behind Ayano’s ear. She nodded, giving his hand one last squeeze before slowly removing herself completely from him. 

They got out of the car quickly, the distance between them being too much to bear. They came together again at the front of the car, joined at the hip with their arms around one another. Yan’s giggles filled the air, dancing with the sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline. As they moved, their steps were perfectly timed, completely in sync with each other as they stepped onto the sand. Their sandals were discarded along the wall of the beach, left behind along with the physical realm that bound them to their worries. The sand beneath their feet was cool, a stark contrast to the warmth between them.

The sea breeze kissed their skin, more excitedly the closer to the water they got. Yan twirled from Dark’s grasp, a bright smile decorating her sweet features as she pulled him into the water. It licked at their ankles, but they paid no mind to it. Instead, they spun together, moving with each other in an excited rhythm. Dark scooped Yan into his arms and her legs latched around his waist. Their lips came together again, more passionately this time than they had in the car. Ayano’s hands buried themselves into Dark’s hair, the strands twirling themselves around her fingers. The arms resting along her lower back locked her in place, pulling her close and keeping her stable, just as Dark always had.

This was all they needed - just each other. Nothing could make them feel quite so safe as each other. Each kiss chipped away at the burden of the world around them, pulling them closer together until they were finally united. Slowly, Dark lowered Ayano back to the ground, but she was far from Earth.

“ **_I love you so much,_ ** ” Dark breathed against her lips. She nodded, half-lidded eyes staring into his.

“I love you too, I always have and I always will. Nothing will come between us.”

She punctuated her sentence with another kiss, eliciting a gentle hum from her beloved demon. His hands came to cup her face as he pressed their lips together again and again.

“You’re my everything,” Yan whispered, mouth traveling across his jaw and to his neck. His eyes closed gently, a smile drawing across his face. Her soft lips littered his neck in kisses, each one invoking an euphoric calm within him.

“ **_And you’re mine,_ ** ” he responded, “ **_forever and always._ ** ”

“Forever and always,” she repeated against his skin, allowing herself a few more kisses.

When she pulled away again, Dark’s face was dusted a slightly darker grey than usual. He smiled at her, running his hands down her arms and taking her hands in his own. They stood like that for a while, hand in hand, drinking in the other’s presence. Their auras merged into one around them, filling the air and making the world fuzzy.

It was only them, that’s all there was and that’s all there ever would be. No matter what, in the end, everything boiled down to the two of them. They were eternity, they were certainty, they were forever, an infinity. They say that even stars burn out, but their love was not a star. Their love was not a material object, nor was it anything short of divine. It was specially crafted between not only themselves, but a higher power that had decided to create their souls together. They were from the same stardust, and yet they were more than that. They always had been and they always would be.

Dark had pulled them back into the sand, though the transition from the water to land was lost to time quicker than it had happened. They sat in the soft fragments of Earth, Yan on Dark’s lap to keep the sand from her bare thighs. Their foreheads rested against one another, a blessed calm surrounding them. Ayano’s arms wrapped around Dark’s neck, clasping behind him as she pulled herself to be chest to chest with her boyfriend.

There was nothing she loved more.

Dark’s hands ran along her thighs, gently, as if only there to feel her skin against his. She slid herself forward, bodies pressed flush against each other. 

Only they existed. There was nothing else, and so when they made love on the sand of the beach, completely lost in one another, their own world came into fruition. Only true love was passed between them, with slow, heavy, passionate kisses and gentle hands that just wanted to feel everything that was theirs.

And when they returned to the car, clothes disheveled, buttons and zippers undone, they felt true bliss. They didn’t bother putting things back as they were, for it was a reminder of just how lost in each other they truly were - how they revolved around each other, lived off of each other’s presence.

They drove home, more quiet than when they had came. Gentle music still filled the car, though it was a lost background melody as their thoughts preoccupied themselves with their lovers. Yan leaned against Dark’s shoulder as he drove, her long lashes meeting with the tops of her cheeks. She dozed off soundly, her gentle breathing and steady heartbeat lulling Dark into a further sense of security. As long as she was safe, was happy, was his, all was well.

All was well.


End file.
